Welcome to Scarlett World Academy!
by MaydoMia
Summary: Countries never die, but they're still getting old. What happens to a country once they get too old? Their title gets passed down to their cities of course! Join these cities as they train to become the new representatives of their country!


**A/N-**This is really long XD It's kind of repetitive actually. But it's kind of different in each one of them. No hate though. I know it's repetitive. If you dont wanna read all of it, then you can just read your favorite character ^.^ Italy's is REALLY long for some weird reason though XD And Seychelles' and Canada's are really short. Heh. Oh, and note about Seychelles' last name at the bottom (hence the star). Okay! I hope you like it! And yes, the names are very familiar. I had another story that used these names, but I discontinued it because I was breaking the "guidelines". But it's all good now!

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia!**

Enjoy loves~!

* * *

**Prologue**

As you know, the countries of the world have been here for quite a while. Germany, Italy, America, and even the Awesome Prussia have been around for some time. (Well, Prussia's somewhere…) Anywho, the countries have been growing steadily in the past couple of centuries. The years are piling on. What happens when a country gets too old? They're all still human aren't they? (Then again, China has been around since the beginning of time. He hasn't aged a bit!) Anywho, they might look the same on the outside, but deep down, they're old. Like, really old. It's such a good thing they're outer appearance is still the same though. Whew!

Back to what we were taking about. What happens when a country gets to old? Do they die out? Of course not! They pass down their titles. They find a new representative of Germany, or Italy, or whatever country we're talking about. How do they find these new representatives though? Inside of them of course! Well, not physically. The new representatives of the former countries start off as cities. Not just any city though. The capital cities of the older country. So, when the aging original representative comes across the little blooming city, he will take the city under his wing and raised him. When he's at the appropriate age, the cities are shipped off the Scarlett World Academy located in America. Here, the cites attend school for a few years. Once they graduate, they are officially the new representatives of their countries.

Everyone got it? Kind of? Well you'll get it sooner or later. Let's see who these countries in training are shall we?

**... **

**Berlin,Germany**

**Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt **

The two nations were walking side by side down the quiet streets of Germany. The sun was beginning to set, a gorgeous orange and red mixture of colors strewn across the sky. The brothers were enjoying a nice stroll through to town. Germany and his brother Prussia were currently discussing Prussia's violent relationship with Hungary.

"She's crazy I tell you! I didn't even do anything this time. I was just walking through Austria's place when out of nowhere her stupid frying pan came out and smacked me on the head!" the albino told his brother. Germany squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Prussia, you do realized that calling Austria a prissy girl isn't just 'walking through' right?" the more responsible half of the duo asked.

"Well I could of said…" the former country trailed off and stopped walking. Germany noticed his brother's sudden stop. "What's wrong?" he asked. Prussia cocked his head to the side. "You don't see him?" Germany stepped forward. "Who?" The blonde squinted his eyes. In the distant, he saw him. A small boy. Shockingly blonde hair, very small, and kicking what seemed like a can around. "Isn't it a bit late for a kid to be out?" Prussia interrogated. Germany nodded in agreement. "_Ja_. It is. Kids aren't out this late. It's past curfew." Germany reminded.

"Maybe he's lost. Let's go talk to him." Prussia said, grabbing his brother's wrist, pulling him forward. "W-wait Prussia-" The blonde was cut off when his brother yanked him forward. The two walked up the sidewalk in a rushed manner. They finally were closer to the boy.

"Hey kid." the loud Prussian called. The boy jumped then turned towards them. "You lost?" The small boy shook his head. "I don't think so." he replied in a confident manner. "Where's your mother?" Germany asked. "I don't have one." the child replied bluntly. The Prussian stared at the boy wide-eyed. _This sounds kind of familiar…_ he thought to himself. He bit his bottom lip trying to think up the reason why.

"What about your father?" Germany pressed. The boy shook his head. "I don't have one of those either." he answered looking at Prussia. Leaning against the side of the building, Prussia was staring off into space, searching for a reason why this entire situation seemed familiar.

"No father? No mother? Prussia I think we just found an orphan." Germany told his brother. There was no reply from Prussia. "Prussia?" The albino zoned out completely, his determination to find the answer strong. Prussia ignored Germany and turned to look at the kid. _Blonde hair? Blue eye? No mother or father? And we found him in the heart of Germany…Hm._

"Prussia? Are you listening to me?" the German snapped. Prussia pursed his lips. _It's on the tip of my tongue…_

"Gilbert!" Germany hissed, calling Prussia by his human name. A tad bit annoyed, Prussia finally answered his brother's yells. "What Ludwig?" he snapped. Then it hit him. _West has blue eyes and blonde hair. And he's Germany…_

Prussia returned his gaze to the little boy. _Blue eyes and blonde hair. And he's German…_

The Prussian finally found his answer. "_Mein Gott!_ West! He's not an orphan at all! He's a_ city_." he exclaimed. The German stared at his brother with a pokerface. Prussia was full of excitement that slowly died away when he saw his brother's reaction. The platinum blonde pouted. "What?" he asked. Germany sighed. "That's absurd Prussia. How can he be a city?" Prussia dropped his jaw in disbelief. "How can he _not_ be a city? West, just look at him! He looks _exactly_ like you." he pointed out.

Germany turned and looked at the small boy, then he returned his gaze to his brother. "He looks nothing like me." he argued. Prussia scoffed. "Yeah. And my hair is black. He looks exactly like you when you were little West. Don't deny it." he told Germany, walking forward. He knelt down to the little boy's level. "Hey buddy. What's your name?" Prussia asked. The boy looked up. His blue eyes were a huge contrast to Prussia's red ones. "Berlin." he answered. Germany stared at the boy.

"So, you really are a city. You're one of _my_ cities." he said, surprised. Berlin nodded. "Of course." Prussia snickered. "And you said he was nothing like you. You're his dad! " Berlin shot a look at Germany. "_Vatti_?" Germany suddenly felt a pang of discomfort. "Don't say that now Gilbert. You know how I am with kids…" Germany reminded, running a nervous hand through his hair. "Aww, but he needs a dad! You can pull it off Ludwig." Prussia encouraged.

"Who are you?" Berlin suddenly asked. "I'm Germany."

"And I'm the Awesome Prussia!" The youth's eyes lit up. "You're both countries?" he asked. The duo nodded. "Wow…" the youth replied admiration filling his eyes. Prussia stood up straight, and returned to Germany's side. "So what now West? We can't just leave him here." Germany looked down at his little city.

"Well I suppose he can stay with us. We do have an extra bedroom." he pointed out. Prussia grinned. "Awesome! Let's go Mini West!" he exclaimed, picking little Berlin up. "Mini West? Really Prussia?" Germany asked out of annoyance. Prussia looked at his brother. "Well yeah. He looks exactly like you! Why not?" he pouted.

Germany just dropped the subject. He has more important things to worry about now. Like raising a kid. He was now a dad. It was sudden, but there's no denying the fact that this city was going to be his kid now. _Hmm…Maybe Italy can help…_

**...**

"Oi West! He looks a lot like you, but he acts like me! This is so awesome!" Prussia told his brother. Germany looked up from the newspaper. "We can't necessarily call him Mini West now can we?" he pointed out. Prussia mused. "True…Oh! I have an idea! We can call him Weast!" the platinum blonde suggested. Germany put down his newspaper.

"Weast? What the hell is Weast?" Germany asked. Prussia scoffed. "It's east and west combined! Don't you watch Spongebob?" he asked. Germany rolled his eyes. "No Gilbert, I don't. I'm a grown man." he remind his brother. Prussia pouted. **"**You're lame. Killjoy." Germany ignored his childish brother. "Well, I'm off to pay a visit to Japan. Don't burn the house down alright?" Germany told Prussia, grabbing his jacket. Prussia stuck his tongue out. "Since when have I- Oh wait, don't answer that." Germany soon left the house, regret certainly in his veins.

Berlin, or Little Weast rather, was sitting in Prussia's lap this entire time, trying to read a book just like his father. Memories of a little Germany flashed through Prussia's mind. Running a hand gently through Berlin's hair, Prussia got an idea. A smirk formed.

"You may look like West, but you are certainly awesome like me. Let's go make you more awesome Weast." he told Berlin, picking him up from off his lap. "Oh. Okay."

**-Later that Day-**

"Alright! Try to say_ kesesesese~_ Aaaand go!" the albino commanded. Teaching Little Berlin his signature laugh would complete Prussia's life. Berlin stared at the nation like a lost puppy. "Okay, I'm asking too much. Say **ke**." he told the city.

"_Ke._" the city repeated.

"**Se**." Prussia said.

"_Se_"

"**Se**"

"_Se_"

"**Se"**

**"**_Se_**"**

**"Se~" **Prussia finished.

"_Se~" _Berlin followed afterwards. "Now put it all together." Prussia told him. "Ke-se-se-se-se-se." Berlin attempted. "Ah! Too many Se's. Try it again. Kesesesese~" he repeated. "Ke-se-se-se-se." Berlin mimicked. Prussia fist pumped in the air. "Yeah! Victory!" he cheered. He gave the city an awesome hug. "You're so awesome." Prussia told the city.

**-Years Later-**

Blake "Berlin" Beilschmidt stared at the uniform in front of him. "Vatti, do I really have to go to America?" he asked his father, Germany. Germany sighed and watched his growing city pack for his trip. "Yes you do. If you want to be Germany and move from your city stage, you're going to have to graduate from Scarlett Academy first. " Germany told Berlin. "You grow up so fast kid." Prussia pointed out. "It seemed like only yesterday that me and West found you on the sidewalk. Now look at you. Seventeen and going to high school in America to become a country." Prussia mused. Germany gave a weak smile in agreement. 'I'm proud of you Blake." Germany told him. It wasn't like him to have his emotions get in the way, but he couldn't lie to himself. He was going to miss him.

Germany soon left and only Prussia and Berlin remained. "I don't know what happened though. You were so awesome when you were little. You acted just like me. Now you're acting like you're dad. What's wrong with that picture?" The Prussian pointed out, sitting on Berlin's bed. Berlin sighed. He has changed a lot over the years. He was more responsible now and resembled his dad almost exactly. He was close to his Uncle Prussia as well, but he couldn't act like him anymore.

"I know Uncle Prussia. I've changed." Berlin responded. There was a brief silence. Suddenly, the creaking of the bed broke the silence and Prussia was about to leave. He had a sad look plastered on his face. _Crap…He's sad now. Uhh….What was that think he taught me when I was little? That should make him happy._

After some time of thinking, Berlin finally remembered. "Hey Uncle Prussia." he called. Prussia turned around. "Hmm?"

"Kesesesese~!" Berlin imitated. Prussia gave a watery smile. He returned to his nephew's side and gave him a hug. "I'm gonna miss you kid."

**...**

"Well I guess I'm off." Berlin called. Germany and Prussia were standing with Berlin by the entrance to the security area at the airport. They wanted to say their last good-byes to Berlin before he was off to America on his own. "Don't forget to write!" Prussia reminded. "And call. Keep in touch." Germany added. Berlin nodded. "Of course."

The trio exchanged some last few words. An announcement concerning Berlin's flight sounded over the intercom. "Looks like you better hurry. You don't want to miss your flight now." Germany told his son. Berlin nodded and made his way towards the security. With one last look at the nations, he smiled and disappeared into the crowd The two older nations watched Berlin.

"He's gonna be a great country." Prussia pointed out. Germany agreed. His little city was indeed going to be a great country.

**Beijing, China and Shanghai,China**

**Yao Wang**

"Aiyaa…Russia is such a pain." the eldest Asian country complained to his panda. China has been exposed to the drastic changes the world has been through in the last 4000 years. From new annoying countries who think they're all that to a dominating country waiting to take over his land again, China has been through it all. He's sick of it.

"What am I going to do Panda?" he asked the bear sitting in the basket he carried around on his back. Like usual, the black and white bear didn't reply. The old country sighed to himself. Walking through the streets of his capital, he thought about all the things he could do.

Suddenly, a pitiful sight caught his attention. Two young children sitting on broken crates eating a small amount of dumplings made China stop in his tracks. The two children realized they had a visitor, and quickly jumped to their feet. The older one, a boy dressed in blue, boldly stood out while his sister, a small girl dressed in pink, cowered behind him, hugging his leg. In her arms was a small panda, resembling closely to the one China had in his basket. China's mouth dropped sightly, a small light of hoping shining inside of him.

"_Ni-Hao._ Are you two lost?" he asked the two children. The oldest boy shook his head. The girl mimicked her brother. "Where are your parents?" China asked. "We don't have any." The boy replied bluntly. The hope inside of China was growing.

"Oh. Well what are your names?" he asked. "Shanghai." replied the boy. "B-Beijing." the girl replied. A big grin spread across China's face. His prayers had been answered. It was a miracle. He had always heard about the passing down of countries to their cites, but he never thought it was true. He finally found cities of his own who both had the potential to be the next China representative!

"You two are cites? Amazing!" he said. Shanghai was still in a bold, protective position. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm China." The boy's stiff posture slowly loosened. "Y-You're a country?" he asked in amazement. His sister looked up at the immortal country in awe. "Yes. I am."

"Wow! You have been around for so long!" Shanghai praised. China nervously rubbed his neck. "Haha yes I have haven't I? It's been pretty hard though."

"H-How has it been hard?" Beijing asked. Her soft voice certainly was a tug at the heart strings. "It's just the foreigners. Existing for centuries really exposes you to the changes. These new countries certainly are a pain in the butt as well." he snapped.

"New countries? You mean they're even more countries out in the world?" China looked at the little girl for a minute. A small smile formed. "Why yes. There are many other countries out in the world. You didn't know that?" Shanghai shook his head. "All we've seen for our entire life is China. Wow, to think there are other countries in the world!" he exclaimed. China chuckled o himself.

"It is a very big world out there. Hmm…You two have been alone in the world for quite a while haven't you?" he asked. "All our life." Shanghai corrected. The old nation felt a pang of sympathy hit him. His gaze moved from the boy, to the little girl, to the baby panda in the girl's arms.

_I can't just leave them out here. They're my cities! They're my children practically…_

"How do you two feel about moving in with me?" he asked. Their eyes lit up. "R-Really? We don't want to cause you any trouble." The old nation smiled to himself. _Respectful little Chinese cities…Representing the Asian culture the right way I see…_

"It's not a problem at all. I insist." he told them cheerfully. He saw a smile spread across the face of the little girl. Beijing glanced up at her brother, her eyes waiting for his reply. Shanghai hesitated.

"W-Well, if it really isn't a problem, then I guess we can." he answered. China's heart felt lighter. He smiled. "Great! Don't worry, I'll take good care of you two." he said, holding out his hand. Shanghai nudged his sister forward. Beijing stumbled forward and looked up at the nation's hand.

Hugging her panda tighter, she stared at it for quite a while. China lowered his hand. "I won't hurt you." he said, gently. Beijing looked at her older brother. Shanghai nodded.

Turning back to China, Beijing gazed back at his hand. After some more coaxing, she finally managed to hold his hand. China smiled._ It's going to take some time, but they'll get used to it._

"Come on Shanghai." China called, sticking his other hand out. Shanghai shook his head. "I'm too old for that. I can walk next to you." he said, making his way to China's right side. "Oh…Okay. Well, let's go home you two."

**...**

"Home sweet home!" the Asian country called. The two little cities cautiously stepped into their new home. The delicious smell of dinner was wafting through the air. "Aiyaa! Did I leave the stove on again? My dinner, aru~!" China ran towards the kitchen as fast as he could, leaving the two cities by themselves for a moment.

"A-Aru?" Beijing stuttered, looking up at her brother. Shanghai shrugged. "Maybe he has a lisp? Who knows…"

China soon returned. "Whew. I saved our dinner. The flavors will be a bit smokey now though. But you know, smokiness is never a…" The nation cut himself off. He forgot he was talking to two small children. _Of course…They don't appreciate cooking yet. Note to self: Make them meet England later on..._

"Baba, what's aru?" Beijing asked. Shanghai warningly hit her arm. "Shh! Beijing, he's not our father. " he hissed, glancing at China. "O-Or I don't think so." he added.

China gave a watery smile. _Am I their father now?_ he asked himself. _Even I don't know…_

Shanghai and Beijing looked up at the older country. China was thinking to himself for quite some time. "Mr. China?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Call me…Baba." he told them, gently smiling. The faces of the two cities lit up. "Really?" they asked. China nodded. "I am officially your father now." he said.

A happy Chinese family has just been form.

"But…What's aru?" Beijing asked again. China cocked his head. _Crap…They heard me say aru. _

"It's just an ending sound that I have a habit of saying. I always end my sentences with it. I'm trying not to now, but it sometimes slips out. It doesn't necessarily have an actually meaning though…"he explained. The two cities nodded. "Ohh…"

"Yeah. Oh! Dinner smells ready. Who's hungry?" he asked. The two cities happily ran towards the kitchen.

_The first dinner together as a family. This is certainly something new._

_**-Years Later-**_

Ali "Beijing" Wang hugged her panda close to her chest. "Awoh…I'm not ready to go yet, aru." she whined. Her panda's soft fur rubbed against her cheek as if it was saying "I know. I'm not either."

Beijing was sitting on the ground in her room packing for her oncoming trip to America. Her father told her it was time for her to go to Scarlett Academy to train to become a country. "All the cities have to go there first before they can attend world meetings." he explained. Beijing sighed.

Her brother Shanghai attended Scarlett Academy, but didn't have the desire to be the representative of China. He didn't want to deal with all the "stupid new countries" that his father complained so much about. Plus, he wasn't the capital. Somehow, his younger sister turned out to be the capital. Another reason why she was destined to go to Scarlett Academy and become the next China.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. "Beijing, you almost done?" her father asked. He peeked his head in to see his young daughter sitting on the floor with her panda. His own panda was clinging onto his back.

"Baba, I don't think I can handle these Westerners." Beijing expressed her worries to her father. China gave his daughter a reassuring smile. "No worries little one. You're most likely the most powerful city out of the entire academy. With all of your history, there's no way the Westerners will mess with you! Just remember to show them what Asians can do, aru~!"

The young city giggled. She has come to learn that her father only uses his famous "Aru" ending when he was extremely excited,confident, scared, or mad about something. She was glad to know that he was in a good mood.

"I will Father. Don't you worry." she told him, packing up the last of her clothes. "And don't let those stupid Westerners mess with your education either! I want my little girl to grow up to be a strong nation." he said, sitting next to his daughter. Beijing grinned. She always adored her father for his pep talks.

"Okay." she told him.

"Especially that stupid English boy. I must warn you about him. If he's anything like his father, he will be a power hungry little-" China stopped. He could see Beijing's eyes get bigger.

"Heh, um, I shouldn't say such disrespectful things about him. I don't really know him. Um, how about some dumplings before your long trip?" he suddenly asked, getting up.

"Oh, that would be nice. Thank you Father." Beijing watched her father leave the room. She returned to packing when footsteps echoed in the halls again. "Oh, I almost forgot! Your brother and I pitched in to buy you a little parting gift." China told Beijing. "Oh! you two didn't have to do that!" she objected.

China smiled. "It's a nice gesture. Besides, it'll remind you of home. Here you go!" he pulled out a signature fictional character from behind his back: A kitty with a red bow and overalls. But being China, you could probably guess what it really was. Yep, a bootleg Hello Kitty. (Shh! Don't tell him I told you!)

"Oh Father! It's so cute! Thank you!" Beijing exclaimed. "Haha you're welcome. Don't forget to call Shanghai and thank him too okay?"

Beijing nodded and hugged her new plush. "Well, I'm off to make you your lunch." And with that, the ancient country left.

**...**

"Looks like I can't go any further." China told his little city. Despite her efforts, Beijing teared up. She was going to be independent the minute she stepped one foot in for security. China sensed the emotional departure.

He pulled Beijing into a hug. "Don't cry. It's not good bye forever. We still have contact don't we? Besides, you can always come back for a visit during the summer!" he reminded.

Beijing nodded weakly. "Y-Yeah. I just really don't want to go." she told him. "It's your time to explore the world Beijing. Didn't you and Shanghai always want to do that? Shanghai's already on the adventure of a lifetime. It's your turn now. Go and enjoy America!" he encouraged.

Beijing smiled at her father. She hugged her father one last time, and made her way towards the line. With one last glance, she disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm so proud of you Beijing. You're going to go so far. Have a safe flight."

**London, England**

**Arthur Kirkland**

"I can't believe that stupid git actually had the money to fund a school! Not to mention a school for cities!" England mumbled to himself. His dislike for America seemed to be growing. Oh, why didn't he think of building a school first? Oh yeah, because he didn't believe in cities...

Yes, England believed in magical creatures like unicorns and flying mint bunnies, but he _did not_ believe in cities. _It's absurd! If cities exists, then we all would of found one by now. Especially that China…He would of been the first to find one! He's ancient… _

England stopped in his track.

_Then again, he did mention something about finding siblings on the streets. I don't remember him calling them cities though…Eh, whatever. When I find a city, then I'lll believe it._

England continued his stroll through London. The tea shops were starting to close down for the night. Families were starting to walk home together, a large number of shopping bags hanging from their arms. The holidays were close and the time for some last minute shopping was always in London.

England decided it would be a nice time to buy some last minute things as well. The shops would close soon and he was still in need of some ingredients for his famous scones. (Nasty things those were, but he's oblivious to the obvious apparently.)

England made his way to one of his favorite grocery stores to fulfill this deed. On his way there though, he passed a sweet shop_. Hmm, I should probably get something for the night. I have been having cravings for something sweet lately._

After buying all of his missing ingredients England returned to the sweet shop. He open the door, a sweet little bell chiming as he entered. He strolled through the shop, examining the walls and displays that the owner put out. The delicious smells of the place certain made it hard to choose.

England decided it would be nice to buy some caramel for his sweet tooth. As he walked back up near the front door where the caramel was located, a sight caught his attention. He noticed the familiar sight of a small child standing on his tiptoes to reach a jar on a ridiculously high shelf. England chuckled to himself, memories of a Baby America flashing through his mind. _America always was a bit stubborn. Always wanted to do things for himself instead of asking others for help…_ the nation thought as he approached the boy.

Attempting to stand on his tiptoes yet again, the small child sensed the presence of the older nation. "Hm?" the small boy hummed. England and the child made eye contact. What the nation saw blew his mind. _He's like another America!_

Indeed, the boy did remind the nation more of America now that he was looking at him closely. Except for the green eyes and shockingly blonde hair, he resembled America almost exactly. The green eyes and blonde hair reminded England of himself though. The only thing that set him and the boy apart of course were England's eyebrows. _He's a perfect mix between us… _England thought in awe.

"Hi Mister." the boy suddenly called. England broke out of his trance at the youth's voice. "Oh hello there." England looked up at the jar containing the familiar shapes of gummy bears. He effortlessly reached up and moved the jar from the top shelf to the young boy's hand. The youth looked up surprised. "Gee thanks."

"You're welcome…Say, where are your parents?" England suddenly found himself asking the boy. With a fistful of gummies in his mouth, a muffled reply was all England could pick up. Something along the lines of "I don't have any." He had to ask just to be sure. Maybe he was hearing things. He waited until the boy chewed and swallowed the first dose of sugar.

"Where are they?" he asked. The boy looked at him again. "I don't have parents. I'm alone." he replied. England's eyes widened. _No parents? An orphan in London? Strange. He couldn't be- No Arthur, what are you thinking? That's absurd! You don't' have a child. You get drunk but not that drunk. He's definitely not your child. Unless…No. No. He can't be. But maybe…_

"You want some?" A small fist of multi colored candies shot into the air. England blinked at the abrupt motion. "Uh, no thank you. Um, this is probably odd of a question, but, what's your name?" he asked the boy. The boy daintily popped a green gummy bear in his mouth before casually replying. "London." England could feel his heart skip a beat.

"London? L-Like the city?" he pressed. The boy nodded. "Mhm! I am a city actually. People don't believe me though." London pouted and started to nibble off the head of a red gummy bear.

_Everything that I believe in doesn't make sense anymore…_

Ironically, the dark magic user just jinxed himself. He declared "When I find a city, then I'll believe it." earlier that day in his mind, and what do you know? Here's London standing right in front of him, nomming on some gummy bears. England stared at the boy for some time before the realization that people could judge him as a creeper crossed his mind. He decided to investigate a bit further. "So, are you really a city?" he asked. London nodded. "I am! I really am." The city gasped. "Why? Do you believe me? Do you?" he asked in an eager tone. England nervously laughed.

"Well, it's a funny story really. Actually- er, Hey! Did you know that I'm a country?" he asked suddenly, pushing the conversation towards a completely different route. The country gasped again. "Really? You're England? Oh I've always wanted to meet a country!" _He sure is talkative like America…Is he really my city? Wait, I raised America…What? Gah, I need to stop talking to myself. Mint bunny! Where are you at a time like this?_

"Mr. England?" London suddenly called. England glanced at the boy's face. He did resemble America, but in a way, he resembled himself even more. He didn't know if it was the green eyes or if it was the blonde hair, but London really did remind England of himself more than America.

"Yes London?" the older country asked. "What are you thinking?" the youth asked. England sucked in a breath. What was he thinking? He returned his gaze to London.

_He's just a kid. And evidently, he's my kid. It would be wrong to just abandon him. Well, this certainly is like deja vu isn't it? It's like raising America again except he's my city. Well, let's just hope that he won't go through a rebellion stage and try to revolt against me._

"I'm thinking about taking you in." the country answered bluntly. London's brilliantly green eyes lit up. "Really? You would take me in?" he asked in his usual eager tone England chuckled. "Of course! You are my city. Now let's go pay for that candy and go have dinner. Sound good to you?"

With a jovial nod, the city handed the sticky jar to England. The duo paid for their goods and started to head back to England's place.

**...**

"Wow Mister, you have a big house." London complimented with admiration. "Yes,well, it can get pretty lonely at times." the country commented, closing the door behind him. London's eyes were scrutinizing every nook and cranny of England's house, absolutely fascinated. "Do I live here now?" he asked the country. England thought about this. "I suppose you do. I'm not letting you go back onto the streets. That's just wrong. How did you manage without parents anyways?" he asked London.

"Oh I just wandered. I know every shop in this city. I mean come on, it's me! So if I got hungry, I'd just go into a nice bakery or something. I've been here for a pretty long time so lots of people know me. I just kind of raised myself I guess." the young city replied with a shrug. England listened to the youth's tale. When he finished, he simply nodded. "Well, you won't have to wander anymore. You'll live here from now on. I'll take care of you." he told him, a smile stretching across his face.

"Oh thank you! So…Are you my dad now?" London asked awkwardly. England's face paled a bit at the question. _Dad? I didn't really expect him to call me dad. Well, it would fit. Sure, why not? _

"Yes. I suppose I am." A brief moment of silence symbolized satisfaction in the little boy. _So he's quiet when he's content…Figures. _

England grabbed his shopping bag and headed towards the kitchen. "Make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready in a little bit." he announced. London took a seat on a big arm chair and continued to explore the house with his eyes. Soon, his adventurous side got the best of him and off he went up the stairs, his mind set on exploring the second floor.

While the little tot was exploring the house, England was set on making a perfect dinner for his new permanent house guest. _I hope he likes my cooking…_ the country thought to himself.

**-A Few Moments Later-**

"London! Where are you? Dinner's ready!" England called. His voice echoed off the walls of his house. He sighed to himself. Walking through the living room, he concluded that the little scamp was upstairs. He made his way casually up the stairs. He heard tiny footsteps running down the hall when he made it to the top of the staircase. "London?" he called. The footsteps stopped. "Yes, Dad?" the juvenile voice called.

"Dinner's ready." England repeated, a gentle smile showing. "Oh! Okay!" And with that, the youth ran downstairs. England took his time walking back downstairs and into the dinning room. London was already seated at the table, a napkin tucked under his chin. _Oh, so he has manners. That's good to know. _

England went in to the kitchen and dished out two servings of his meal. He returned to the table and gently set down a plate in front of London. He set the other one across from the city ad proceeded to take his seat. England glanced at the city to see his reaction to the food.

London stared at his plate for quite some time before taking a fork to poke a piece of meat. Eventually, he got the courage to actually put a piece of food in to his mouth. He face immediately showed his reaction. "Wow! This is great! You're a great cook, Dad!" the youth exclaimed.

The severely low self-esteem that England had in him towards his cooking began to rise at the unexpected praise. "You really think so? Wow. Thank you." He continued to watch London eat before finally deciding to eat his food before it got cold. _This could be pretty nice. I won't have to eat dinner alone anymore. I'll have to make enough food for two now, but that's not that big of a deal. I'm really going to enjoy this. I have someone to take care of. Someone who cares…_

**-Years Later-**

"Ethan 'London' Kirkland! Where the bloody hell are you? Your flight leaves in an hour!" England hissed. His growing city had disappeared…again. _London had alway protested about going to America, but he wouldn't really hide to avoid going would he? Honestly, he's so childish sometimes._

England searched every level of his house. The only place he hasn't checked yet was his room. _Goodness, I really hope he's in here. I'm tired of running around this house_. England was panting a bit when he reached his own door. Pushing it open, he silently prayed that London was in the room. Luckily, he was.

London was seated at the edge of England's bed, staring blankly at an old photograph. England's flaring temper slowly started to go down as he understood why London was in here. "London, your flight will leave soon. You should finish packing." he suggested in a soft voice. London glanced at his father. "I really don't want to leave, Dad." he said, a melancholy tone present in his voice.

England sighed. He approached London and took a seat next to his son. "I know you don't, but you have to if you want to get involved with the country. The Queen won't let you do anything without going to Scarlett Academy you know. It's for the best." he reminded, slightly ruffling London's hair. London sighed. "I know. I'm just going to miss it here." he said.

"Well it's not that different. The people in America aren't that much different than over here you know. I'm pretty sure your uncle is running the school too, so you won't be far from family." England pointed out. "Uncle Alfred?" London asked. England nodded._ Stupid America…He just has to be the principal of the Academy doesn't he?_

"Well, I guess it can't be that bad…" London mused. England got back to his feet. "If it makes you feel better, I made some scones for you to take with you on your trip."

London immediately perked up. "You did?" he asked eagerly. England simply nodded. "Would you like one before you go?" he asked. London nodded enthusiastically. With a slight chuckle, England headed downstairs, his city trailing closely behind him.

In the kitchen counter, a small plate of freshly baked scones sat. Without any hesitation, London snatched the one sitting at the top of the pile and started to nibble at the edges. A content smile soon occupied his lips.

"You always make such good food, Dad." London complimented. _It's always nice to hear praise._ England thought to himself.

Leaning against the countertop, England sighed. "I'm really going to miss you when you're gone. This house is going to be really empty." he sighed. London nibbled at his scone some more before replying.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss England. What's America like though?" he asked out of curiosity. England cringed. "I'm…I'm not sure son. You'll see when you get there." England slightly glanced over at his clock. His heart jumped when he saw the time. "Bloody- We're going to be late for your flight!" he snapped. London almost choked at his father's sudden panic attack. After recovering, the duo packed the scones in a napkin and gathered all of London's luggage. It was off to the airport they go!

**...**

"And don't forget to come back to visit when you can." England reminded his city. London nodded. "I wouldn't skip out on coming home. I'd miss this place way too much."

England nodded. "Yes. I suppose so." The nation stared at the long line for security in front of him. Only passengers were allowed past this point. Sadly, he wasn't one of them.

"Well, it looks like this is it, London." he announce somberly. London looked at he ground. "Cheer up now. It's for the good of the country. It's for a good cause. Don't forget that. Okay?"

London slightly nodded. England stretched out his arms for a hug. London glomped his father, hugging him for a long time. When the time was up, London grabbed his luggage and slowly made his way to the end of the line. After one last look at this father, he was off to America.

_It's for the country son. And I'm sure you'll be a great one. Good luck~_

**Rome, Italy**

**Feliciano and Lovino Vargas**

"_Ve_~ Romano, why are you so mean to me?" the Northern half of Italy whined. "Because you and that stupid potato eater get on my nerves with your stupid 'love'" the Southern half hissed. "Awoh, but you and Spain are in love! How come me and Germany can't-"

"THAT STUPID TOMATO EATER DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING ON ME!" the ticking time bomb of a nation exploded. "_VE_~!" Italy screamed, flinching away from his brother just in case Romano decided to start choking him again. Instinctively, the easily angered country reached out for his brother, but then thought against it. _Right, I promised Spain I would try to control my temper. Keyword being try…_

Italy sensed that his brother hadn't attacked him yet. Peeking out from underneath his cover, he saw his brother stand there, slightly agitated, with his arms crossed. "A-Are you going to hit me?" Italy asked. Romano glanced over at his brother. "Not now…J-Just don't say anything about that stupid German again!" he warned. Italy returned to a more natural position. "~_Ve_, okay. Oh Romano! Did you buy some more things to make pasta?" the perky Italian asked.

"Of course I did. We were running low on tomatoes anyway." he answered lightly. "Yay~!"

The duo proceed to walk to their house. The beautiful people of Rome wandered left and right, they too also making their way home on this warm night. The sun was setting and the nighttime side of Rome was starting to make an appearance.

"Hey Feliciano, what's that?" the older brother asked. "Hmm?" The Italian squinted his honey colored eyes (Well er, you get the idea…) "It looks like a little _bambino_!" Feliciano replied happily. "A little kid huh? What's he doing out at a time like this?" Lovino asked suspiciously. "Maybe he's getting some pasta with his family?" his brother suggested.

Romano shrugged. "He doesn't look like he has anyone around him. You think he's lost?" he asked. "_Ve_~ I dunno. Let's go ask him!" And in a flash, the happy Italian was off to go mess with the little stranger. "You stupid little- You don't just go- Hey wait up!" Romano had no choice but to follow his airhead of a brother.

Romano was out of breath when he finally caught up with his sibling. "_Ciao_~! Are you lost?" he overheard his brother ask the little boy. Romano stood off to the side just in case the boy started to cry. He didn't want to be reported if the cops came…

The small brown haired boy looked up at Italy with confused green eyes. _Oh no, he's about to cry_ Romano thought. Surprisingly though, the youth was soon clingy onto Italy's leg, a jovial smile on his face. "Papa!" he shouted. The Italian let out a small yelp at the surprise attack. Romano, on the other hand, had a few more choice words.

"_IDIOTA_! YOU GOT TOGETHER WITH THAT POTATO BASTARD DIDN'T YOU? _**DIDN'T YOU? **_Why, just wait you little-" The angry Italian continued to curse and attack his brother, not caring the slightest bit that there was a child in his presence.

"AHHH Romano! W-WAIT!" the fragile Italian cried. Romano released his brother from his grip. He was irritated, but he allowed his brother to talk. "What?"

"T-That's not even possible! Big brother France told me that. Besides! He looks more like you!" Italy pointed out. "What the hell are you-" Romano's eyes widened. _T-This is impossible!_

The little _bambino_ unmistakably did resemble Romano a lot. With his dark brown hair and emerald green eyes, he was almost a spitting image of the southern half of Italy. For once, Romano was speechless. "Heh~ He looks like your kid!" Italy gasped. "Romano! Did you and Spain-" The irritable half raised his hand to smack his stupid brother, but like before, thought better of it. _People are starting to stare…_

The Italian nervously coughed. "N-No. We didn't. And we haven't." It was obvious he was lying. But his brother didn't know that. "Besides, didn't you just say it was impossible for that to happen?" he reminded. "Oh~ Oh yeah! Heh, sorry Romano." Italy looked down at this child clinging onto his leg. "~_Ve_, _ciao_!" he greeted. Italy giggled. "He looks like you but acts like me! Isn't this great Romano?" he asked.

"Oh great, another stupid one. Just what we need in the family…" he replied, annoyed. "Awoh, Uncle Roma's so mean!" The little boy accused. Italy and Romano both froze. "H-How do you know my name?" he asked the boy. "Uncle Spain told me! Oh! I almost forgot! I'm Rome!" the little city announced boldly. Italy made the first move.

"~VE! Romano! We have our own city like Spain! He's so cute too! Isn't this great?" he asked, picking the city up. There was no reply. "Romano?" Romano looked panicked. _Where is he? Where's that tomato bastard?_ Romano was scanning the area all around. His pulse was racing.

"Romano? Are you okay?" Italy asked, a tone of worry noticeable. "Uncle Roma?" the city called. "Um, Rome. W-Was Spain w-with you?" Romano found himself asking. He glanced over at the city. Rome was nodding vigorously. "Si~! Hmm…I'm not sure where he went though." Rome replied, looking around. Holding onto Feliciano's shoulder, the city freely moved around, looking around for that mysterious Spaniard as well.

"Uncle Spain! Where are you?" the city called. Romano was getting antsy.

_(The background story on Spain and Romano. Spamano, as the fans like to call it. The couple have only been recently together. (Italy and Germany got together soon after…Details though) *cough* Anyway! Romano, being that stubborn little Italian, has always denied any accusation of liking Spain (tsundere!). This made it completely more obvious that he did though. Eventually, Spain managed to get Romano to go out with him. When he asked though, Romano's exact reply to him was: "D-Don't think I'm saying yes because I like you! I-I'm just sick of you complaining about being single all the time." This was a total lie though. So, the beginning of Spamano had begun! Now, every time Romano sees Spain, his emotions get the best of him. Didn't know he was so in love did you? Hehe! Oh Lovi…)_

"Are you sure he's here? Maybe you were mistaken." Italy asked the child. Rome shook his head. "Nope! He's here! He brought Barcelona with him too!" he replied. "Oh~ Speaking of Barcelona, you two could had play dates! Oh! And you can play with Berlin too! I hear Germany and Prussia found a city not too long ago. What do you think Romano? Romano?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah. That sounds great…I guess." Still searching for his lover, Romano didn't hear a single word that came out of his brother's mouth. _Where the hell are you?_ Romano shouted in his mind.

There was a sudden gasp. "Uncle Spain!" shouted the little city. Romano jumped at the sudden yelled, and when his brain registered what the city said, he spun around. He nearly fainted at when happened next. Spain was definitely behind him. And Romano just turned around to find himself kissing his partner. Shock came over the country. "Aww..." Italy cooed. "_El Amor_~" the little city said.

Blushing, Romano shot a look at this city once Spain and him broke apart. "Haha, looks like he's using the new words I taught him." Spain chuckled. Romano snapped at his partner. "You bastard! What makes you think you can sneak up on me?" he shouted. "Oh I don't know Romano. Maybe the fact that we're dating~?" Span answered smugly. This silenced the nation.

"~_Ve_! Spain look it! Isn't he adorable?" Italy announced, hugging the city close to him. "Si~ He is. I found him while I was walking with Barcelona here." he said, motioning towards the little girl standing next to him. "Hola Uncle Italy. Hola Romano." the female city greeted. "Ciao Barcelona! Wow~ You're so big now!" Italy pointed out. "Yes, she's growing up so fast. My little churro is going to be in America before I know it." the nation sighed. Rome cocked his head to the side. "America? What's there?" he asked.

So far, the little city has figured everything out. He figured out that Italy and Romano were his "parents" and that he was a city. Smart little cookie isn't he? Ironically, he didn't know what was in store for America. Well, we can't really blame him~

"Hmm…Isn't that where that stupid American set up his school? For cities?" Romano asked. Spain nodded, casually wrapping his arms around him. "Si~ Barcelona's already excited about going. Oh, I'm really going to miss her when she's gone." he said, glancing over at her.

"A school? Oh, I wanna go to school Papa!" Rome squealed, clinging onto Italy. "Hehe~ You sure are excited. Hmm…I don't think you're old enough for school yet." the country pointed out. The city pouted. "Awoh…"

"H-Hey Spain. Why are you here anyways?" Romano asked, gently trying to pry his way out of the Spaniard's grip. "Hm? Oh yeah! I was wondering if you wanted some more tomatoes. We have a surplus at my place, and even for me, it's bit too much. You need any?"

"~Ve! Great timing! We were just going to make some fresh pasta for dinner tonight!" Italy informed. "Oh? I guess that is great timing. What do you say Roma? You mind if we stay for dinner?"

Finally succeeding in prying his way to freedom, the blushing country tried to speak his mind. "Yeah, I do mind. But…But if it's okay with Italy, then I guess you can stay…" he replied. Adding in a "You stupid tomato bastard" at the end under his breath, Spain took it as a yes.

"Papa, what's pasta?" Rome asked. There was a silence.

"WHAA? WHAT THE CRAPOLA IS THIS? You don't know what pasta is?" Romano yelled, shocked at the question. "Ah! You never had pasta before? Really?" Italy agreed. Seeing how his question sparked some commotion, Rome shyly shook his head. "No…A-Am I suppose to?" he asked.

"Well of course~! Every Italian deserve to taste delicious pasta!" Italy exclaimed. "Goodness kid, have you been living under a rock or something?" Romano asked bluntly. Spain elbowed him. "Shh, Roma. You're suppose to be nice to little kids." he scolded. Romano rolled his eyes, resembling an annoyed teenager.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything right? Let's go make you your first pasta dish!" Italy told Rome, hoisting him up higher in the air. "What do you say Romano?" he asked, glancing over at the green-eyed Italian. Romano replied with a shrug. "Eh, sure. Why not?"

"Yay~!"

**... **

"Wow, I like this place." Rome said, admiring the brothers' home. Italy walked into the kitchen, carrying Rome in his arms, and set the city down in a little chair. "It's really comfy." Italy agreed. "Hey Italy, is the squirt going to live with us now?" Romano asked from the living room. Italy looked up. "Hmm…I guess he is!" he replied happily, looking down at Rome.

"Oh yay~! I have a home now!" cheered the city. "Now? What have you been doing before we- er, you, found us?" Italy asked. Rome shrugged. "Walking around. Window shopping. Smelling the food. Oh! And looking at all the _belle donne~!" _he explained, swinging his legs from the high chair. Italy smiled at the phrase. "Yes, there are many pretty girls here." he agreed. An adorable smile on Rome's face showed that he was done with the conversation. Italy contently sighed. "Well, let's get started on dinner Romano!" the cheerful one called.

As dinner was being cooked, Spain and Barcelona kept the little city entertained. "Hey Italy, whose going to be the father? You're both Italies, but you can't both really be fathers without it looking weird." Spain pointed out, feeding Rome a cherry tomato. "Oh hey, you're right. Hm. Hey Romano! Do you want to be his dad?" Italy asked his older brother. "And be in charge of taking him until he moves out? No thanks. Call me Uncle Romano." he bluntly responded. "You sure?" the younger Italian asked. Romano nodded. "Besides, you're the one with the actual country name in this family. He's your city." Romano added.

"But Rome's located in your part Roma. He's partially yours too." Spain noted. "~_Ve_, this is too complicated!" Italy whined. "He's yours Italy. I'll help you take care of him, but when it comes to legal documents, you're signing your name." Romano concluded. "I think that makes sense." Spain agreed. Stirring the pasta, Italy nodded as well. "Yeah, I guess that's fair. Now who's ready for some pasta?" he asked.

Dishing out a small serving of piping hot pasta to everyone at the dinner table, the two Italians finally took their seats. Spain handed everyone a fork and napkins. Rome watched as the group of people dug into their food. Not sure what to do next, the city stared at the steaming food. "What's wrong, Rome? You're not hungry?" Italy asked, a worried note in his tone. Rome shook his head. "What am I suppose to do?" he asked quietly. "You eat it! It's pasta! Here, let me feed you some." Italy offered. Taking the fork out of Rome's hand, the Italian twirled some of the homemade pasta onto the silver fork. Blowing on the food to cool it down, Italy slowly fed Rome the food.

The entire table stopped eating to watch the city's reaction. After a few chews, the city's eyes lit up and a big grin spread across his face. "Wow~! It's delicious!" he exclaimed. The entire table erupted into cheers. "Pasta never fails to make people smile!" Italy shouted. _Hehe, he's going to fit right in!_

**-Years Later-**

Roni "Rome" Vargas was loudly sobbing at the kitchen table, completely unaware that he was practically yelling into Uncle Romano's ear. "I-I don't wanna leave, Papa!" he cried. "We already went over this, Rome. You're going to America and that's final! Now quit your crying before-"

"Romano! Don't be mean to him now! It's a special day for him. We're suppose to make him feel better!" Italy told him brother. "~_Ve_, Uncle Roma's being mean to me again!" Rome hollered. Rolling his eyes again, the eldest Italian grabbed his plate and walked out of the kitchen. "There there Rome, its okay. America is full of opportunities! You're going to have a great future if you go!" the cheerful Italian pointed out to his young city. "B-But I have to leave Italy! I don't wanna leave!" Rome blubbered. Patting his back, Italy tried to quite his city. "It's not forever though. Italy will always be here when you come back. You're Rome! This is your place. Uncle Romano and I will always be here. And if you get homesick, you can always call! Or even use one of those fancy social networking sites! Plus, you can always come back home during those breaks. Italy won't be gone forever." he soothed. Sniffling, Rome clung onto his father.

"I guess that's better." he whimpered. "See? Now go wash your face. I have a surprise for you." Italy told Rome. Perking up at the word surprise, Rome wiped his face and obediently went to to sink. Splashing some cold water on his face, his tear-stained face was clear of any traces of sadness. Except for his red eyes…But that'll clear up sooner or later.

When Rome returned to his seat, Italy was gone. "Papa?" His green eyes searched all over the kitchen. He wasn't anywhere to be found. Romano soon entered the kitchen again, his plate clean. Dumping the dishes into the sink, you could hear him mutter "Why are all of our family members cry babies?" under his breath. Pouting, Rome asked his uncle. "Uncle Romano, do you know where Papa went?" Romano turned to this city. "He's upstairs getting your surprised." he plainly answered. "Well what is it?"

Rushing footsteps from the stairs interrupted Romano's answer. "You ready to see your present?" the happy Italian asked. In his hand was a green striped box. Rome couldn't see it, but on top of the lid were little air holes. Hmm, I wonder what's inside.

Rome nodded and outstretched his arms for the box. Smiling, both of the Italians watched as their young city opened up the box. Rome's face lit up like it did when he first tasted pasta. Inside the box was a small fluffy little kitten. "Mew~!" it purred. "AW~! It's adorable! Thanks you so much!" Rome thanked, cuddling the kitten. "Uncle Romano and I both pitched in to get you a pet. You always liked cats. You had a stuffed one when you were younger remember? We both thought a live one would keep you company in America."

"I love him! But, will they let me take him onto the plane?" Rome asked, worried. "We bought him a kennel as well. Just make sure he stays in it." Romano told him. "But what about-"

"The school will let you keep pets. I hear China's girl has a panda. And Germany told me that Berlin is going to bring his dog with him to school as well." Italy said.

"Berlin? Berlin's going?" Rome asked, his hopes rising. "Of course. It's Barcelona's first day back too, so you'll definitely see her." Italy added. "~Ve, school sounds kind of fun now." Rome commented, hugging his kitten. "Mew~!"

"Heh, looks like your little _gattino_ is excited too. Hm, what are you going to name him?" Italy asked. "Hmm…I'm not sure. Pookie sounds like a cute name. What do you guys think?" Rome asked his elders. "~Ve, that's a perfect name!" Italy approved. "Hey Italy, isn't that your cat's name?" Romano asked.

"Hehe, nooo~…Okay, how about Pookie, Jr then?" Italy suggested. "That's fine by me! What do you say Pookie?" Rome asked his cuddly companion. "Mew~!"

"Then it's settled! Pookie Vargas, Jr it is!" Italy cheered. "Hmph, there goes those creativity points. Chigi~! Look at the time! You're about to miss your flight Rome!" Romano shouted. "~VE! Oh no!" The trio rushed the get the car loaded and Pookie into his kennel. It was a pretty chaotic mess. They all eventually got into the car and it was off to the airport they went!

**...**

"Remember to keep up with your studies okay?" Italy reminded his city. Rome nodded. "And respect the girls there. Don't follow any bad influences." Romano added. "Okay. I won't."

The time was drawing nearer. The trio was standing on the other side of security. The adults were trying to come up with as many last minute reminders as they could. When they ran out of anything to say, Rome decided to say some things. "You guys are the best parents ever. I'm really going to miss you when I leave." Rome said, wiping his teary eyes. "Aw, _bambino_…"

Italy embraced his son. It was the first time they had been separated. They were father and son. They were Italies. Romano, standing in the background, was starting to choke up as well. When Italy released his son, Romano took his turn. "You were a good kid. Behave yourself when you get there okay? And don't cry when things get hard. Talk to someone about it. You're not alone. It's not good to hold things in." he advised. Those were probably the nicest words Romano had ever told his nephew. With a small salute, Rome nodded to Romano's advice. "Yes, sir!" he said. "Wrong hand son." Romano sighed.

"Oops! Hehe~! Well, I guess it's time for me to leave." Rome said gloomily. "You're going to have fun. Don't' worry. Call if you get homesick." Italy advised. "And don't forget to feed that cat. Don't be like your father now."

"I feed Pookie! What are you talking about?" Giggling at the men's amateur argument, Rome felt less sad. When the announcement about his flight came on, there was no more time for stalling. With one last hug, the young city was off, a cat kennel on one hand, and his luggage in the other.

"There goes our city, Romano." Italy sighed. "He's growing up so fast. Next thing you know, he'll be taking over." Romano said.

_Yes he will. And I know he can do it._

**Montreal, Canada**

**Matthew Williams**

"Ahh~! Smell that fresh, clean air." the gentle Canadian sighed. Slipping away from the hustle and bustle of the city, Canada sat on a hilltop, watching nature go on with its business. With his cuddly friend in his arms, the Canadian was content.

"It sure is nice out here." the Canada commented to himself. The bear next to him was startled. "Who are you?" the bear asked, scooting away from the quiet country. "I'm Canada." he sighed.

"Who?" The Canadian ignored the remarked, his ears focused on the rippling of the nearby water. Another sound rang in the air though. The rustling of a bush. Canada jumped. "W-What was that?" he asked, frantically looking around. The bear remained silent. Canada stood up and brushed the grass off his pants and listened closely. There were…_footsteps? _

_That's impossible! No one ever comes out the far from the city. _Canada thought to himself. The bushes moved again as if they were arguing with him. Canada braced himself, expecting a large animal to attack. The Canadian backed away when he saw the bushes part. He raised an eyebrow when he saw what exactly came out of the bush.

_A boy? All alone? In the woods? What the-?_

Stepping out of the bushes and shaking off the twigs that stuck onto him, the small boy approached Canada. In his arms was a stuffed polar bear, similar to the one the older nation had.

With big round eyes, the small boy looked up at Canada. The two silently stared each other down. Canada decided to break the silence. "Um, hello there. Are you lost?" The boy shook his head.

"Nope. I'm not lost. Are you?" he asked back innocently. Canada furrowed his eyebrows. "Well no. I don't think I can be lost in my own country." he replied. "Say, what's your name?" he asked the boy.

"Montreal. I'm a city. Who are you?" the boy asked. _Great…even he doesn't know who I am. _

"I'm Canada." he told the city. Montreal's eyes lit up. "You're Canada? Wow! I didn't expect to see you here!" he shouted. Chuckling to himself, Canada watched the little city erupt into joy.

_Well, everyone else has been talking about their own cities. I guess it was only a matter of time before I find one of mine. But hang on a minute..._

"Hey Montreal, you're not the capital of Canada are you?" The small city paused and glanced at Canada. Hugging his polar bear closer, he shook his head. "No. That's Ottawa. I don't know where he is though."

Seeing how similar Montreal was to himself, Canada didn't understand how Montreal was Montreal and not Ottawa. _Eh, who needs him? I have my very own city! Maybe Ottawa will how up later on in the years._

Canada strolled over towards the city. "You may not be my capital, but you're still one of my cities. Who knows? Maybe Ottawa will show up another day." the older Canadian grinned.

Admiring the elder, Montreal smiled and nodded. Canada pushed the city forward, leading him out of the clearing.

"Where are we going?" Montreal asked.

"To get some pancakes. I'm getting kind of hungry." Canada replied. Montreal brightened. "Oh yay~!"

**... **

"So, I'm not the capital, but, am I still your son?" Montreal asked through a mouthful of pancakes. Canada stopped in mid-bite. _Gee, I haven't even thought about that._

Montreal stared up at his parent nation, waiting for the reply. Canada stared down at the maple syrup puddle on his plate as he thought. After a while, the older Canadian looked up and glimpsed at the younger city.

"Yeah. Yeah you are." he replied smiling. Montreal grinned back. "So, I can call you Dad now?" he asked, hopeful. Canada chuckled once again. "Yes. You can call me dad, son."

A mutual relationship between the two was formed on that day. Both were quiet and laid back, so they didn't really need much. Both were just content.

_A city like him is pretty rare to find. They're all usually loud and junk. He actually enjoys nature. This is going to turn into a pretty nice relationship after all._

**-Years Later-**

"Yes, I'm calling for a Ryan Montreal Williams? Yes, it seems that you've scheduled him to be in the Capitals section of the school? Well that's the thing, he's not a capital. What do you mean you can't find him in the system? Alfred! I know you have his file in your hand right now! Yeah, yeah, yeah. Alright. Thanks."

Canada put his head in his hands as he hung up the phone. "What happened?" Montreal asked, sitting next to his father. "Uncle Alfred said that you're just going to have to stay in the Capitals Program. Ottawa never showed up, and they're missing a capital city for Canada. So I guess you're going to have to be the odd one out until this mess if fixed." Canada sighed.

Montreal sat next to his dad drawing circles on the couch. "I'm fine with that. I mean, I was always a loner anywho. I can hang around D.C and maybe even London or Paris." he added, weakly smiling.

Canada sat up. "I don't think you should hang around Paris that often. I know he's your cousin and all, but he's growing up into a miniature Uncle France. I don't want my kid to grow up to be a perv." he warned.

"Psh, Uncle France says it's not pervertedness. He says it's romance or something like that."

"Still. Just, be mindful."

Montreal nodded and pulled out his phone, glancing at the clock. "Hey, isn't my flight schedule for three?" he asked. Canada shot up. "Maples! You're going to be late! Grab your polar bear and get in the car. I'll get the luggage!"

The duo scrambled through the house grabbing the necessities. After a packing everything into the car, they were off to the airport.

**...**

"Wow, I can't believe it's time for you to leave already." Canada sighed. "I know. I wish I didn't have to go so soon." Montreal frowned. "Hey, hey. You're going off to do bigger and better things! You're going to be taking over Canada soon! You, and not that Ottawa whoever he is. You're going in the right direction. And I'm proud of you." Canada smiled.

Montreal looked up at his father with glimmering blue eyes. "Really?" Canada nodded. "Of course I am! You're my city after all. Now go out there and show them what a Canadian can do!"

Right on cue, the announcement for the flight departing for America was announced on the intercom. A sinking feeling hit the young city. _I'm not ready yet…_

Before he knew it, Canada pulled his son into a reassuring hug. "Don't worry. Things are going to be fine. Call home if you need anything. And come back to visit for the holidays too okay? You're going to have fun. I promise."

Montreal embraced his father for as long as he could. The two release their grip and Canada watched as his son made his way through the security line.

_There he goes. A city today, and the next Canada tomorrow._

**Victoria, Seychelles**

**Michelle (Bonnefoy)***

"Seychelles? Where are you? I have a surprise for you!" France's voice called from the shore. Walking barefoot onto the sandy beaches, Seychelles peeked her head out. "I'm over here. What's the surprise?" the nation asked, wiping the sand off of her blue dress.

"You've heard about the other nations finding cities, _oui_?" France asked, grinning. "Like how you found Paris? Yep, I've heard about that. Why?"

Stepping forward, France looked behind his back. Seychelles could hear soft coaxing coming out of him. She gasped when she saw him gently push a younger girl from behind his back. "Seychelles, meet Victoria. Victoria, meet your mother Seychelles." he introduced.

Both females watched the other. Seychelles was speechless as she stared at the city. Victoria was a spitting image of her, from her blue dress to her pigtails. The only difference was that her ribbons were blue instead of red. In Victoria's hands was a plush fish, resembling the fish that was on Seychelles' coat of arms.

"F-France! Is she- Where did you- Oh thank you!" she sang, glomping her "parenting" nation. France stumbled back a bit and chuckled as he hugged her back. "Don't thank me. She was yours all along. I just found her splashing in the water today. I knew your city was bound to come sooner or later." he said.

"You're going to help me raise her right?" Seychelles asked. France scoffed. "Raise her? I already raised you! You can take care of her. She already knows her way around the island. Just shelter her and take her under your wing." France explained.

Seychelles glance over at Victoria who hasn't said a word to her yet. "Go say hi now. Don't be rude." France teased, pushing Seychelles off of him.

Seychelles straightened herself out and made her way over to Victoria. "Hi there. I'm sorry about that. I was just a bit, um, excited. Heh. I'm Seychelles." she introduced formally, sticking her hand out. The young city looked up with big brown eyes. A smile spread across the young girl's face. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Victoria. It's nice to finally meet my mom." she confidently announced.

_Mom? Huh, I guess France wasn't kidding when he said "meet your mother"…_

"Haha. It's great to finally meet my capital! You look so much like me."

"Mm, _oui_. She does. You're both very beautiful." France complimented, a slight wink directed at Seychelles. Said nation paled.

"Heh, um, don't you have a city to take care of France? Isn't Paris waiting at home?" Seychelles asked, trying to avoid any further discomfort. France gasped.

"Oh my gosh yes! I completely forgot! I didn't think I'd stay here that long. I guess I lost track of time. You two have fun now! _Au_ _revoir_~!" And with that, the blonde nation left.

"He scares me Mommy." Victoria whined, hugging Seychelles leg. "Me too…He freaks me out too."

"Mhm! So, what are we going to do now Mommy?" Victoria asked, glancing up with anticipating eyes. "Well, I was just going to walk around the beach. I don't really have much to do." Seychelles admitted.

"Oh! That's okay! Let's go!" the younger city giggled. In a split second, Victoria was dragging Seychelles to the shore. Giggling the entire way there, Seychelles knew having her city around was going to make everyday more interesting.

_Oh, life here on the island is definitely going to get more exciting. Hehe~!_

**... **_  
_

Chrissy "Victoria" Bonneyfoy ran down the stairs and out the house.

"Mom! Paris is harassing me again!" Victoria whined, running outside. _Gah, I don't know why France decided to stop by here. I'm perfectly capable of flying my own daughter to America!_

"Pairs, stop trying to molest her. That's nasty. Besides, we don't have time for that! Now, go and take Victoria's bags. We're going to be late!"

"We aren't going to be late, Aunty Seychelles." Paris reassured. Ignoring the remark from the French city, Seychelles tried to make sure that she had everything. _Okay, Seychelles, you have everything. Now, we just need to get to the airport and then- Oh no, I forgot my purse! How did I-?_

Running through the sand, Seychelles ran into the house ad cut through the living room. On the kitchen counter was her bag and beside the table was France. "Ah, there you are. You ready to go?" France asked nonchalantly. Slightly panting, Seychelles nodded. "Y-Yeah. I think so. And can you please tell your son to back off my daughter? It's kind of unnatural." she pointed out.

"Hey, love is love. I can't set a boundary on it. Besides, you know he's just playing around."

Seychelles frowned."I dunno…" Just then, footsteps came running into the kitchen. "Mom! Flight leaves in half on hour! Come on!" Victoria yelled. Her heart almost jumping out, Seychelles followed in her daughter's footsteps and ran out. France sighed and called Paris over.

"Looks like they're in a hurry. Let's go Paris~!"

**... **

"We made it!" Victoria called out, skipping inside the airport. "See? We were never going to be late. You worry to much~" Paris said cooly. Rolling her eyes, Victoria looked around for the security line.

"I can't believe she's going off to America already." Seychelles said to herself. France crossed his arms and nodded. "_Oui_. They both grew up very fast. But don't worry. That American actually managed to open up a fine school. It surprised all of us actually." he laughed.

"Haha. Mm…I guess I didn't expect her to grow us _this_ fast though. It seemed like it flew by too quickly."

"It does feel that way. But you're going to have her for a long time. And she can visit. It's not like she can forget about you. After all, she is _your_ city." France reminded. "Yeah. You're right. I just hope the kids treat her well. I remember my first day at the World Academy. Complete nightmare." Seychelles shuddered. "Well that was only because of that stupid Englishman. Oh, I probably should warn you. His son's going to be there too. I doubt he can do much though. Kid's a complete idiot." France said, rolling his eyes.

"He is? That's strange."

"Mhm. Oh, looks like they found the security."

The two cities were soon running back to the adults. "I think we have to go now, Mom." Victoria said, clinging onto her luggage. "Yeah. The line's going to get longer." Paris added.

"Alright. Don't cause any trouble over there you hear?" France warned, pulling Paris into a loving hug. "Yes sir."

"And you'll call when you get to America okay?"

"_Oui_."

"Alright. I love you." France dismissed his son and watched as he ran towards the line. Seychelles watched the father son duo say their goodbyes. She didn't have the heart to do the same with Victoria. "Um, stay safe okay? Remember all of those things I warned you about. Stay away from people who will cause you trouble, and have fun." she said. Victoria nodded. "Yes ma'am."

A slight choking feeling caught in her throat, Seychelles nodded and hugged Victoria tightly. France and Paris watched from a distance.

"I'll call you when I get there. Don't worry." Victoria assured. Smiling at her daughter's responsibility, Seychelles, released Victoria. After one last goodbye, the city ran off the join her cousin.

"Two young cities off to pursue their destiny." France hummed.

_And I know they both can do it._

**Washington D.C, United States of America.**

**Alfred F. Jones**

"Wow, this new capital is pretty sweet. John Adams is a lucky guy. He gets to live in the White House. Lucky, lucky man." America admired, walking around the grassy front yard.

"Hmm…This place is pretty big. Someone could get lost here pretty easily."

Strolling through his boss' yard, America allowed his thoughts to wander. They were soon interrupted by the giggling of a small child. America glanced up. _President Adams doesn't have any children yet. Who could-? OH MY GOSH HE'S ADORABLE! Wait…I HAVE A TWIN!_

Frolicking in the yard chasing a butterfly was a small boy the size of a toddler. With baby blue eyes and America's signature cowlick, he was indeed his twin. Although, the cow lick was less prominent, but still..

America ran through the flowers and met up with the small child. "Hey kid! What's your name?" he called out animatedly. The boy stopped chasing the butterfly and looked up, smiling widely. "I'm Washington D.C!" he announced. The American paused.

…

"NO WAY DUDE! YOU'RE MY OWN LITTLE CITY! THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME!" America shouted, grabbing the city and cuddling him. "Nya! You're hurting me!" Washington D.C whined.

"Whoops! Sorry. Hmm…Your name's a bit long. I'm just gonna call you D.C from now on, okay?" D.C nodded. "Sure! So, who are you?"

"I'm America! So…I guess…You're dad!" he added. D.C gasped. "NO WAY!"

Like father like son…

"So, what are we going to do now little man?" the older American asked, scooping the boy up. "Um, I dunno. You wanna go mess around in the White House?" D.C suggested.

"Uh, I don't think I can do that…Actually, I'm my own boss. Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

**-Years Later-**

"Hey Dad, I have a question. What's school?" Justin "D.C" Jones asked his father one day while they were walking home. "School? Oh, that's where you go to learn stuff." he replied casually.

"How come I don't go to school?" D.C asked.

"Well you're special. You can't just go to school with all the normal kids. You're a city, not just some regular person." the older patriot said.

"But, I wanna go to school. I don't really have that many friends. And I actually kinda wanna learn some stuff." D.C said, skipping along the path.

America stopped walking for a bit. "Yeah…Too bad cities don't have their own school…Hey! I just got an idea! And a good one too!" he shouted. D.C turned to look at his father. "What is it?"

"You and I are going to open up a school. Not just any school though. A World Academy for cities just like you!" he exclaimed. D.C's eyes lit up. "Really? You're really going to do that?" he asked. America laughed. "Of course! Plus, that'll help you make knew friends all around the world! And we're going to do this together!" America said, picking up D.C. "So what do you say? You in or what?"

"Heck yeah I am! But…Who's going to be the teacher?" D.C asked.

"The states of course! I have a bunch already, and with this Manifest Destiny thing, I'm pretty sure I'm going to have more than enough." he said, the vision forming in his mind already. "That sounds good to me! What are we going to name it?"

"World Academy?" America suggested. "Isn't there a World Academy already?" D.C asked.

"Right. I went there. Hmm…"

"How about Scarlett World Academy?" D.C proposed. "Why Scarlett?" D.C shrugged. "I thought it was a pretty color. Heh."

America thought about this for a minute. "Yeah. That sounds pretty good! Scarlett World Academy is is! Let's start on it, son!"

"Alright Dad!"

**-Years Later-**

"ALFRED! Get your son out of my class! He's harassing the students!" Ms. Pennsylvania snapped. "No I wasn't! She's lying dad!" D.C complained. "Don't call adults liars son. Penny, you can't just get mad at him for no reason. I know you're still upset about how we took away Philadelphia's title of being America's capital, but you have to face the facts now. Washington D.C is the capital now." America stated, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. It's me now!" D.C repeated. "Fine fine. Whatever. Just make sure he stops running into my class! Goodness, a sixteen year old like him should know when it's time to grow up!"

Pennsylvania stomped out of America's office. "Geez, being headmaster of this school sure is a pain. What did you do anyways?"

"Nothing. I just went into the wrong room. She sure hates me."

"Ah, she's just moody. Hey, you got all your paper work filled out right? I don't feel like kicking my own son out of this school." America said, sitting back in his chair.

"Yep! Turned it in yesterday. I get to keep my own room right?" he asked.

"Of course. You already messed that room up beyond repair. You have a stain in the carpet from when you were eight. That's never going to come off." America pointed out. "Alright! I'm gonna go carve my name into the door now." D.C said casually. "Don't carve it in son! You need to spray paint it. Express yourself." America grinned.

Laughing, D.C nodded and saluted his father. "Alright. Later dude!" D.C left the office and ran up the corridors to his room.

America sat back in his chair all the way, hands behind his head.

_A city like him is going to grow up into a fine country. This school is probably the best place for him._

* * *

__**A/N- **Congratulations! you just finished reading a long a- piece of writing that's over 14,000 words already! And it's only the first chapter XD No wait, it's not even a chapter yet! LOL! Okay, now that I got that out of the way, let's get on with the actual author's note.

*Seychelles' last name is only Bonneyfoy because 1) She doesn't have an actual name, and 2) France raised her, so it would only make sense for her to have hi last name. That's wh Victoria has it too.

Another thing, in my opinion, I think this story started to suck at the end. I took a long break and then started writing again today. That's why the last three are really short compared to the top. I just wanted to finish it off so that I could actually get this off of my to do list. Anywho~! If you enjoyed the prologue, you're definitely going to enjoy the rest!

Review, PM, and share the story! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
